The Game
by PearADime
Summary: A fading memory brings a realization, a painful one.


A little, sad.

Im not sure how I feel about it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF!

- - - - - - - - - -

The game was simple enough.

Each person hid behind a tree in the large clearing diagonal from Hagrid's pumpkin patch, a few meters into the forest. Each player had snowballs, each with different charms, jinxes, and hexes. They would be stacked neatly, with extra nearby.

In the middle of the clearing, is usually a cauldron, broom, or several textbooks stolen from a younger student. Now eventually, the little prick would come waddling, a crumpled piece of parchment in there hand, and stand mouth gaped for a moment. Before running towards there belongings, grabbing them, then realizing they were paralyzed. Their eyes would widen as four bodies pushed forward through the brush.

Then it began.

The snowballs flew, and colors clashed as the target become a mish mash of tentacles, boils, and wings. Finally, when the supply was exhausted, and all the bright glittering colors cleared, only an extraordinary creature was left before them, tumbling away, screaming.

The four marauders jumped fully from behind their tress laughing their arse's off as a swish of platinum blonde hair ran up to the castle. However, today was not the happiest day. You see it was not winter, it was the beginning of June, and school would be ending in a few days. As they cleaned up, the marauders looked around and thought of what they were leaving behind.

Sirius turned to Peter; he was having a stare off with Remus, and lost. Peter's mother was sick, and he was going to stay with her until she got better. He had a knack for linguistics, the ministry heard, and said after his mother was better he would be offered a permanent job in Romania as a translator. 

Sirius then turned to his best friend in the world. Wiping off his hands, he was talking to Remus about the git Slytherin they had just trampled. He was in love with Lily, the most amazing girl in the world, and they were off to the battlefronts with Dumbledore, to fight a war.

And there was him, Sirius Black destined to be buried away in some damasked house with a pious wife and gold, rotting away by and by the gray years. Their lives were such measures apart; they could not have had more different backgrounds, more different world's. Yet they had found one another, they had found one another in a common ground; Hogwarts's.

But his heart yearned for one most of all.

As James and Peter headed down the green hills to the large stone castle, Sirius gazed over to his Remus.

He saw him there, facing that great dark forest, encompassing the land, and knew all their destines layed on different paths, maybe never to cross. Yet his heart yearned for their's to connect, his heart yearned for it to change. He wanted it to change, he wanted to be able to be with his friends, he wanted to live.

But it wasn't meant to be. They were blessed with these happy years. Their bright days were turning to night.

The darkest of nights.

Yet, his heart said that they would always be friends, partners.

No matter what, they would save each other.

And Sirius turned around, ignoring fate, asking for just...a little more time.

He walked toward his Remus and slipped an arm around him.

"You ready?" Sirius asked, as he looked at his friend, tired and sleepy.

"Not yet" he whispered.

And they stood their, wishing for time to stand still, and fate to hassle someone else.

However, fate did come those fateful days, years and years went by and as Remus sat by that lake and stared at the tombstones in front of him, he wondered why.

He came to think why he lost his friend, his best friend, and the most wonderful woman in the world, so pure, that only the darkest could touch them. He wondered how the most innocent of them, the most kind, had betrayed them all.

Then his lover. His heart could barely stand to look at the grave marble. His love, his love had burned so brightly, those years had been so glorious, only for that flame, to be put out.

He could only think of them, what they would think...

In the papers, it was unbelievable, it was all over, the war was done. To the world, everyone was safe again. The stories would be passed down, the virtue of realizing how lucky we all are to be simply here, and free.

The world was given the gift to appreciate life, to live and go on.

While those, those bound by fate were left only to die...

In the end, Fate must correct it, this ungratefulness for life. It has over the years.

By having people, real people, innocent people, be born to die. Be born to destroy people's lives, and a select group to fight it.

Just to die.

If they were here, they would see their friends and families broken, destroyed, and dead. 

That is what they all were, the sad players in this tragedy.

Pieces.

Just a game. Lead them to it, to what they desire. Give them power, hope, and a great destiny.

Then, end it


End file.
